Back Home
by Phoenix9
Summary: Buffy's back home!


Buffy Fan Fiction  
First Episode in the 6th season.  
After the harsh battle against a true god, Glory, the Scooby Gang has been all worn off¡¦ As the Scooby Gang goes back to their normal social lives without Buffy, they all become confused of how their lives will be changed. After the battle, the Scooby Gang all gathered around to eat dinner in Buffy and Dawn's house¡¦  
"I don't now what to do, I am all confused, and I really wish Buffy's here¡¦" Dawn said in a tearful face.  
"Dawn, don't cry, we all know that Buffy isn't¡¦ um¡¦ you know¡¦ dead¡¦" Giles tried to cheer Dawn up, but for some reason that made Dawn cry more.  
"Giles, I really don't think you should try to cheer her up, the only thing we know is that Buffy is in another dimension¡¦ The PTB (a.k.a. Powers That Be) may decide to bring her back. I mean, she's just trapped in another dimension, she's not dead¡¦" Willow explained.  
Then all of a sudden, the door broke open, and Angel came in.  
"I heard that Buffy's dead!!!!! Is it true? Is she or is it just a bad roomer? ANSWER ME!!!" Angel screamed in a raging angry and sad tone.  
"Angel, well¡¦ We really do not know an answer to that question¡¦ Buffy might or might not be¡¦" Giles answered in a calm voice.  
"So you have got no idea where Buffy might be or if she's dead or not, now am I right or wrong?" Angel asked in a calmer voice than before.  
"Well¡¦ You are not entirely wrong but I might have an idea where she is¡¦" Anya said.  
"YOU DO?" the whole Scooby Gang asked in a surprising voice.  
"Yes, in fact I do think I have a pretty good idea where she is."   
"ANYA, this is not a JOKE! So don't kid around with me! You know that Buffy is a good friend of mine!"  
"Xander! Do you actually think that I would joke around with serious stuff like this! My God! I never knew you thought so little of me!" Anya yelled at Xander.  
"Oh, I didn't know you were being serious¡¦ I am sorry¡¦" Xander apologized.   
"ARRGGG!!! JUST ANSWER THE GOD, DAMN QUESTION! WHERE THE HELL IS BUFFY!" Angel screamed once again.  
"Wow, just cool off, I think Buffy's in the dimension of the Gods, its called VIXEN THESSULAN, which means 'captured souls of goddesses'. It is a dimension where even PTB aren't able to go or reach into. If Buffy was sucked in there, she might be turned into the Goddess of Blood, because she killed the previous one. The only way to get her off is well¡¦ It's IMPOSSIBLE¡¦" Anya finished the explanation.  
Angel then quickly said,   
"Is there any way to get her out of there? I don't care if it's impossible! I will do anything!"  
"Well there are 2 ways¡¦ One, you have to perform this very powerful spell that has been lost for 20 centuries, but in the spell you have sacrifice a living person she loves the most. Or¡¦ Two, consult with the PTB and join the force with the PTB to get a transportation spell that is only use in the world of PTB. Oh wait, there is a choice number three! Three, you can simply just wait till another slayer gets chosen¡¦"  
"Okay¡¦ That's not good¡¦ If we choose number one we have sacrifice someone in the Scooby Gang or Dawn, because I am not really in the criteria of the living people. If we choose number 2, we'll have to find some way to approach the PTB through another channel, because the channel I used to use has been slayed, so we'll have to look for another way. We can't choose number three, it just wouldn't be right¡¦ GOD! I don't know what to do!" Angel shouted in a frustrated voice.  
"Hey, what do you mean the channel has been slayed?" Dawn asked.  
"It means that the beings inside that were chosen to consult with the PTB has been killed." Angel said.  
The old gang was together except for Oz and Cordelia, but they were all in a very sad mood. They all thought the same thing, 'If only Buffy was here¡¦' Suddenly there was a phone call,  
"RRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!"  
"Hello? Who is this?" Dawn answered.  
"Oh! Hello, this is Wesley Windum - Pryce, I was hoping to ask you if I may talk to Angel, tall dark muscular guy?" Wesley answered.  
Dawn held the phone and called Angel,  
"Hey Angel, this is a funny British guy who has an accent like Giles, and says he is Wesley Windum - Pryce or something¡¦ Sniff¡¦ Sniff¡¦"   
Dawn told Angel, but sobbed into tears. Angel got the phone and answered,  
"Hey Wesley, is Cordelia okay?"  
"Yes, she is just fine. Although Gunn seemed to be bothering her¡¦"  
"Oh¡¦ Why did you call me?"  
" Well, I have some information you might be interested in."  
"Oh."  
"Well¡¦ I have found another channel to consult with the PTB. And this one just seemed to be in Sunnydale,"  
"Oh good, I really needed that."  
"It's under the sewers, near Sunnydale High School."  
"Thanks, Wesley."  
"My Pleasure¡¦"  
Angel put down the phone and headed towards the Sunnydale High. On the way there, he was jumped by a Fang Gang, so he put on his game face and easily staked them one by one and finished them off. And when he got near the Sunnydale high, he looked for a nearest sewer opening, and went through it. Inside the sewers, he heard all kinds of things, but there was one sound that attracted him, so he went to see where it was coming from. And when he got there, he found a mysterious armor that had a shape of a red flying bird with feathers like flame, which was broken into 2 pieces. He picked it up and decided to show it to Giles, and he totally forgot about the new channel to approach the PTB. He went back to Buffy's house and showed it to Giles. Giles carefully looked at it.  
"Hey Dead Boy, did you get to approach the PTB? Or did you just picked that old junk up and come here?" Xander said with an angry face.  
Angel ignored Xander and asked Giles.  
"So¡¦ What do you think it is?"  
"Well¡¦ I must say this is fascinating! This is the drawing of the ancient Phoenix, an ancient bird that has wings as strong as titanium and feathers made out of flame, and breathes out fire. And according to this book of ancient Sumarian gods, it says that phoenix was a symbol of a goddess named Phoenix, but she was evil, so she was trapped in a small armor that looked like this ,so it seems that this one is the armor, but before she was trapped, she was turned into good or another words, like you, Angel, to remind her of all the bad deeds she has done and to make her look back. But if the 2 pieces of armor were once again put into one piece, Phoenix would become free and help fight the upcoming apocalypse. This is very interesting¡¦"  
"Why don't we just free her, and make her go to VIXEN THESSULA or whatever its called, because she's a goddess, and bring Buffy back?" Xander suggested sarcastically.   
"That's really not a bad idea, Xander. In fact, that's a brilliant idea!" Giles agreed.  
"REALLY?" Xander said all surprised.  
"So what are we waiting for? Let's free her!" Tara exclaimed.  
The whole Scooby Gang agreed, so Angel picked up the pieces and joined them together. Then, the most amazing thing happened. A bright light or a beam came from the armor, and then a girl with a long fire red hair and deep dark eyes slowly started to take form. Then a girl about the age of Buffy appeared. Then suddenly the bright light disappeared and she dropped to the floor.  
"Boom!"  
Angel slowly walked over to her and observed her as if she was a doll, then she suddenly screamed,  
"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME, LOWER BEING!!! "  
"I am sorry, that we woke your big day dream princess!" Dawn replied in the same tone as the girl in a sarcastic way.  
"HOW DARE YOU! I AM PHOENIX, THE GODDESS OF LOVE, DEATH, HATRED, AND LIVING. I AM THE MOST POWERFUL GOD OF ALL, THUS A LITTLE MERE CHILD LIKE THEE DARE TO CHALLENGE I, THE GREATEST BEAUTY AND WARRIOR OF ALL? VERY BADLY EDUCATED¡¦I AM OMNIPOTENT!" Phoenix claimed.  
"Whatever!" Dawn snored like as a snob.  
"Dawn, stop that silliness right now! Phoenix, I am very sorry if I have disturbed your sleep, but we seriously need help." Giles cut Dawn off and told Phoenix.  
"Well¡¦ If its something I could do I would certainly do it, all those centuries spending in a dimension where no one is able to communicate with you, its really hard¡¦" She just talked on and on.  
"Hey you speak like a normal chick now!" Anya noticed.  
"ANYA!" Xander tried to cut Anya off.  
"What?" Anya questioned.  
"Of course, I speak like a normal chick, I am 19! What do you expect from a chica? Did you actually think I would talk like the oracles? Uh! That is so BC," She mumbled on.  
"Oh sorry¡¦ What did you guys say needed from me?" she asked.  
"Well¡¦ We need you to get a slayer named Buffy out of the dimension of Gods, VIXEN THESSULA." Angel requested.  
"Well.. That's easy!" She exclaimed.  
"REALLY?" Everyone said in surprise.  
"YEAH!" She replied.  
Right after that, Phoenix just zapped into thin air.  
"Wow, that's cool! I wanna learn how to transport!" Willow exclaimed after five minutes.  
"Will, it's been over 5 minutes already, you just noticed that?" Xander said in a what kinda dummy are you tone.  
In the dimension of VIXEN THESSULA¡¦¡¦  
"I am here to look for a slayer named BUFFY!"  
"Milady, it has been a really long time! The girl's over there, I see that the mortals want her back." Mystria, the Goddess of Mystery said.  
"Yes, the mortals want her back. So I am going to take her back and if you have a problem, I'll make sure that I'll get out of here seeing your pathetic head on that temple's pole!" she screamed.  
"Oh, of course you can take the girl, your highness." Mystria trembled in fear.  
Phoenix walked over to the cell where Buffy was kept. Then she asked,  
"Hello, my name is Phoenix, your friends, well¡¦ The Scooby Gang summoned me to bring you back to the world of mortals, so could you please step out of the cell?"  
"My friends sent you?"  
"Yes indeed. The red haired, girl and a annoying kid that cry and a English guy with a funny accent. Oh and also a vamp with a soul."  
"Oh my god!"  
"Well¡¦ Honey, your God is standing right over here so let's go!"  
"Okay."  
Buffy held Phoenix's hand and closed her eyes. With another zap, they were back home, in the land of the mortals. The Scooby Gang was so happy.   
"Well¡¦ I see that you guys have got no more use of a goddess anymore, so I am just gonna get a new life in LA, so don't ever call me again. Well¡¦ I'll also have to fight a demon and all¡¦ How annoying¡¦"  
"Thank you for all you've done." Angel thanked her.  
"No problem, hey you are going to LA right? Could please take me to LA and I don't know¡¦ Find me a place there?"  
"But why LA?" Angel asked.  
"Because the up coming apocalypse is going to take place in the next full moon in LA. So I gotta go."  
"Well¡¦ I'll find you a place." Angel told her.  
"Thanks.  
Phoenix was glad that she's got some friends, and for Buffy¡¦ What can I say? They are all happy! Well¡¦ Except for Riley¡¦  
  
Written By: Michelle Lee  
Copyright ¨Ï  



End file.
